The Straw That Broke The Spaniard's Back
by spamano5eva
Summary: It shouldn't have come as such as surprise, after all these years, all the crap he's had to put up with, it was about time he snapped… none of us saw it coming though, we were completely oblivious, even those closest to him… we were so blind. It all started at a world meeting… This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it's rubbish! All reviews welcome :D
1. Chapter 1

Aha! I literally just worked out how to do Author's notes :3  
Anyway, neither Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned belong to me, all credit to Himaruya Hidezak.

* * *

It shouldn't have come as such as surprise, after all these years, all the crap he's had to put up with, it was about time he snapped… none of us saw it coming though, we were completely oblivious, even those closest to him… we were so blind.

It all started at a world meeting…

The Spanish sun shone brightly through the large bay windows of the meeting room, illuminating the myriad of dancing dust motes.  
The nations sat, arranged neatly, around the table listening with half an ear to Austria's theory on how music could change all of their lives for the better, their gazes flicking between the aristocratic nation and the clock mounted on the wall behind him, it was nearly time for their lunch break.

Once Austria had finished Germany stood up and announced that they would be taking a half hour break for lunch. The nations packed up their various piles of paperwork and began to leave the hall in small groups. Spain ran exuberantly over to the Italy brothers, Romano and Veneziano, and pulled the elder brother into a tight, bone-crushing hug.

"Hola mi amorcito!~" he cooed, squeezing Romano tightly "How abouts I take you and Feli here to a nice restaurant I know just down the road?~" he looked pleadingly at the Italian who huffed angrily.

"What the hell?! Get off me jackass!" Romano yelled, pushing the Spaniard away and blushing madly "We can't go to any stupid tomato bastard restaurants, our boss wants to chat with us in private!" he scowled.

Spain's usually ever present grin flickered slightly before returning to his face "Okay Lovi, I'll see you later then?~" he asked hopefully.

"What the fuck ever bastard" Romano flipped him the bird and stalked out of the room, his brother followed after, muttering an apology to Spain as he passed.

Spain sighed before turning to try and find his second choices for a lunch date, France and Prussia.  
He soon found Gilbert; the Prussian man was on his phone, updating his 'Blog of Awesomeness'.  
"Hola Gilbert!~" Spain abounded over to him "Do you want to get lunch with me amigo?~" Spain grinned at his friend who immediately pulled him into a hug.

"That would be AWESOME!" Gilbert grinned "The awesome bad touch trio haven't spent time together in ages! This is gonna be…"

"BRUDER!" an angry German voice interrupted the end of Prussia's speech, Spain looked up to meet the angry glare of Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig, who was, for some unknown reason, dripping wet.

Prussia started cackling madly "Kesesese~ West, I didn't think you'd be fooled by the simple bucket over the door prank!" anything else he was going to say was abruptly prevented as Ludwig grabbed him by the ear and, with a curt nod towards Spain, dragged him kicking and screaming from the room.

Spain ran a hand through his hair an gave a small sigh before looking around the now mostly empty meeting room for the third member of the BTT; Francis.  
He found him standing in a corner with England, America and… wait… was that a floating polar bear?

Spain shook his head slightly, deciding he must be imagining things and wandered over.  
It seemed France had once again somehow managed to piss England off; the short blond man was swearing profusely and threatening to "go all Agincourt" on France's "sorry behind".

Antonio skipped over happily, cooing a greeting to his friend, but Francis wasn't in the mood to exchange pleasantries "Excusez-moi? You did not 'ave to bring that up you damned rosbif!" Francis scowled at Arthur and the two began screaming at one another.

Alfred glanced at them and then over at the awkward looking Spaniard "They'll be at it for a while" the younger nation sighed "Probably all lunch break". Antonio nodded mutely and walked off, he was no longer smiling.

He sat heavily in a window seat and stared blindly at the view, he wasn't hungry anymore.  
He rested his head against the glass "Alone again…" he smiled bitterly. 

* * *

Okay so that's the first chapter, I'm sorry if it sucks XD  
The next chapter will get a little angsty so I apologise in advance.  
THANK YOU FOR READING


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's the update. I'm sorry it took so long, I just went back to school. It's a little angsty :3  
Hetalia doesn't belong to me, all credit to Himaruya Hidezak 

* * *

He remained sat in the window seat for the remainder of the lunch break but, soon enough, the other countries began filtering back into the hall, chatting animatedly and Spain, as the host, had to show his face.

He fixed on his normal cheery grin and skipped over to his seat.

Romano sat in the seat on his right and Spain smiled his special 'reserved-for-Lovi-and-tomatoes' grin but it soon turned to a scowl when Turkey sauntered over.

"What the hell do you want puta?" the Spaniard ground out, his green eyes hard.

Sadiq ignored him and placed a hand on Romano's shoulder, the Italian stiffened, "Have you reconsidered my offer?" the Turk sneered as his fingers dug into the smaller nation's flesh, causing Romano to flinch.

For Spain that was the last straw, he rose out of his seat and grabbed hold of Turkey's wrist "Let. Him. Go." He snarled, his eyes dark.

Sadiq baulked for a moment but then his sneer returned "Why should I? He's not your colony anymore, you can't stop me"

Spain's reply was short and sweet and it left Turkey on the floor, clutching a broken nose as the other nations stared on in silent horror.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Romano yelled, fear evident in his voice "YOU IDIOT, WHY'D YOU HIT HIM?!"

Spain blinked in confusion "H-he was hurting mi tomate pequeño … he was hurting _you _Lovi…"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU CRAZY BASTARD, I AM NOT _YOUR _ ANYTHING, NOT YOUR LITTLE TOMATO, NOT YOUR COLONY AND _DEFINITELY _NOT YOUR FRIEND, OKAY?!" Romano had risen out of his seat and turned all his fear, anger and humiliation on his former caretaker "WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ANYWAY?!"

"I... I" Spain stammered, his eyes wide and full of hurt "I love you Lovi…"

"WELL I _HATE _YOU GODDAMMIT!" the Italian yelled and stormed out of the room.

Spain stood motionless, staring at the ground. Gilbert slowly approached him "Tonio?" he asked nervously "You okay?"

The Spaniard began to move suddenly, turning to the table he began to grab his paperwork and, with shaking hands, stuffed it into his satchel.

Outside it began to rain.

"Antoine?" Francis laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, only to have it shrugged violently off.

The Spaniard finished collecting his work and began to walk towards the door, still not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Ve~ Big brother Spain, are you okay?" Feliciano asked, Spain just stormed past him, Feliciano did the only thing he could think to do and grabbed the Spaniard's shirt sleeve, it ripped in his hands revealing the skin of Spain's arm, mottled with bruises and burns, clear signs of abuse.

Feliciano gasped and Antonio froze for a moment, his eyes darting up to meet the rest of the nations' briefly before he continued out the door.

The nations all stood transfixed, trying to get the images of Spain's body and his eyes, Oh God those eyes; tired, broken, afraid out of their minds.

Italy started sobbing quietly and was pulled into a gentle hug by Germany.

"Mon dieu" France murmured, concern written over his face.

"For once, I completely agree with the frog" England sighed 

* * *

So there you are... another chapter.  
Thanks to my followers/ favourites: alexchan14 and sabilandako you say.


End file.
